Look
by SPOTTY
Summary: MORE ADDED!!! Newsies through a blind girl's eyes. I love this so far so please tell me what YOU think of it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
3 o'clock in the afternoon on the streets of Manhattan---  
  
The sun rose high above all the buildings and skyscrapers of New York. There wasn't a gray cloud in sight and the wind was bringing in a cool breeze from all different directions.  
  
Jack Kelly was coming down the street, his hands in his pockets. He kicked some stones and watched them fly out into the street. "Ay! Watch where ya's goin'!" he yelled as he bumped into someone. He realized how foolish he must sound since he was the one not watching his walk. He glanced up at the sun and was blinded for a second after facing back toward the street. Again, he ran into someone. Instead though, knowing he wasn't looking, he apologized to the person. He squinted to clear his eyes again so he could see whom he had run into. It was a girl. She had long, dirty blonde hair that went down at least 5 inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a light grey dress and was leaning against a pole beside the street. Her head was down and Jack could tell that he had interrupted her as she was in deep thought.  
  
Without looking up at him, she whispered, "It's OK."  
  
He nodded and peered down, trying to look at her face. He didn't like talking to the air; he wanted to be talking to someone. There's sumpin' about dis goil, Jack thought to himself. He wanted to spark up a conversation. "Are you waitin' fa somebody?" he inquired.  
  
The girl nodded in reply, keeping her head low still. "Do you see anyone who looks as if they might be looking for someone?" she queried.  
  
Jack turned his head left and right. "Nope," he replied. He fiddled with his fingers.  
  
"What about you?" she asked quickly, "Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
After a few seconds, the girl stated, "I hate it when people just leave like that…"  
  
Jack scrunched his face together. "Sorry," he told her, "I forgot youse was lookin' down."  
  
"Wouldn't make much difference," she mumbled.  
  
Jack shrugged, not knowing what she meant. "No," he answered, "I ain't waitin' fa nobody."  
  
They were silent once again. "Are you still there?" the girl inquired with a small voice.  
  
"Yeah," he stated, "do you want me ta leave?"  
  
"No," she told him, "it's not my street."  
  
Suddenly, from behind Jack, a woman came. She was a large woman with dark, brown skin and a wrinkled face. Her hair was obviously a big show-off for the woman, for it was high up on top of her head, strands of it falling out in different places. Her eyes were a deep purplish color and they seemed to look just right for her skin tone. When she walked past Jack she patted the young girl's hair. "You," she told her, "should be waitin' down at the otha' corna'. I thought you had these streets memorized in yer head baby?" She went on without a reply, "Well, no matta', I'm here." She linked arms with the girl and then faced Jack.  
  
"Ay," Jack grinned.  
  
The women nodded a greeting. "Hello. My name is Margaret. This here is Destiny."  
  
"Kelly," Jack began, "Jack Kelly."  
  
"Nice ta meet you Mista' Kelly." Margaret extended her hand out and shook Jack's hand.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya too Destiny," Jack said, extending his own hand out to the girl.  
  
She didn't shake it but replied, "Thanks."  
  
Margaret looked at Jack, a smug grin on his face. "D and I should be getting' on back home shouldn't we?" Before Destiny could reply, Margaret stated, "Perhaps we'll see you again."  
  
Jack nodded and began, "How about…"  
  
Margaret nodded but her and Destiny walked off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
8 o'clock that night; Destiny and Margaret's house---  
  
"So who is this boy you was talkin' to?" Margaret was brushing Destiny's hair on the giant king-size bed that they shared inside the house right on the outskirts of Brooklyn.  
  
Destiny shrugged. "He bumped into me. Then he started to talk."  
  
Margaret jutted her bottom lip out as she tugged at a knot in Destiny's hair. "Oh baby, them boys don't know a thing about you…"  
  
"I don't think he knew I was blind Margie," Destiny inserted.  
  
Margaret stopped brushing the girl's hair. "Now who said I meant…"  
  
"You implied it just a bit." Destiny crossed her legs on the bed and ran her finger through her hair. "What did he look like?" she inquired, her face full of curiosity.  
  
"Well," she began, "He has nice hair."  
  
"Is that all you think about Margie? Hair?" Destiny laughed and turned herself around. She searched for Margie's hand and went up to her head. "You have such lovely hair," she sighed, "Mine is always knotted."  
  
"Oh, but honey, you have thick hair. It's beautiful."  
  
"I wish I knew what blonde was."  
  
Margaret saw the hurt in the girl's blue eyes, which had no life or feeling in them at all. "Let me tell you sumpthin' about that boy," she whispered, "He sure was cute!"  
  
Destiny laughed and flung back around. Margaret finished brushing the knots from the girls' hair and then they both headed off to bed.  
  
8:30 that same night; The Newsboys Lodging House  
  
Jack was telling his friend Racetrack about the girl he had met. "Wow, she sounds like a hot tip," Racetrack told him.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, but I don't tink she was interested. She didn't look up at me. Not once!"  
  
Racetrack noticed the anger and sadness in his friend's voice. "She must be some scabba' if she didn't even look at'cha."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe. I wish I wasn't so dumb around goils…"  
  
Skittery put in from across the room, "Yeah, we all remember how youse acted around Sarah for da longest time!"  
  
Pie Eater, Bumlets, Snotty, and Kid Blink all threw their pillows at him, yelling, "Shut up!"  
  
Jack shook his head to get the memory of Sarah out. "Dat wasn't even right at all," he mumbled, recalling the last time he had seen her:  
  
Sarah had been dressed in a beautifully tailored dress. She had raced up to Jack and had said to him, almost snooty-like, "I'm sorry Jack. I can't see you anymore. It's just too much. You're not open enough and well… you aren't the kind of guy for me." Without another word, she had hopped off and bought a newspaper from a different newsie.  
  
Jack shook his head again. "Der are lots'a goils Jack!" Mush stated from his bed, "Don't go stickin' yaself ta one just yet."  
  
Everyone went to bed, without another word.  
  
READ ON! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
3 o'clock the next afternoon; Manhattan streets---  
  
"It's you again." Jack saw Destiny from across the street and came jogging to her.  
  
She was looking down at the ground again. "Hi," she whispered.  
  
Jack put his hand up to his neck and rubbed it. "Uh, so are you doin' anyting taday?"  
  
Destiny was astonished. Is this guy really doing what I think he's doing? she asked herself. "Well… I've got to wait for Margaret and…" Almost as if it were by magic, Margaret appeared from around a corner and linked arms quickly with Destiny.  
  
"Ay," Jack said with a nod.  
  
Margaret grinned. "Hello again Mista' Kelly." She turned her head to Destiny. "Would you like ta talk ta this boy?" she asked her.  
  
Destiny shrugged.  
  
Jack chuckled. "Would you like ta go ova' ta 'Tibby's' wit me? I should be goin' ova' der 'bout now."  
  
"What's 'Tibby's'?" Destiny asked Margaret, still not looking up.  
  
"It's a restaurant honey. And we would love ta go there with you Mista' Kelly." Destiny suddenly looked worried. Margaret patted her hand. "It's all right baby, I'll go along ta keep it all in order," she assured her in a whisper.  
  
Destiny nodded, forcing a grin underneath her hair. "OK."  
  
The three walked together in silence to "Tibby's". When they arrived, Jack headed to a booth. Margaret clutched Destiny's hand and told her, "Wow! I haven't been ta a restaurant like this is a long time!" She lowered her head and whispered in Destiny's ear, "You can look up child." The girl shook her head. "It's all right," Margaret assured her, "you know I always tell you there's nothin' wrong with your eyes. You can look up. No one will know that they're…"  
  
"Dead," Destiny mumbled.  
  
Margaret shook her head. She saw Jack at his booth and the two walked over to him. Beside Jack was Bumlets. He was whispering in Jack's ear and stopped when they sat down. He gave them a wide grin and greeted them, "Ay, I'm Bumlets."  
  
"Hi. Destiny." Destiny's squeak was barely heard.  
  
"Hello!" Margaret exclaimed for the girl.  
  
Kid Blink came over to the table, a smug grin on his face. "So didja see dat goil again?" he inquired, not realizing that there were two women in front of Jack. Blink looked at the girls and back at Jack. "Uh… I mean… didja see dat goil ya know's… dat one goil… da otha' day… uh… Betty or sumpin'… and she… Uh…"  
  
Jack stopped him and said, "Ay, why don't ya find sumpin' fa us ta drink eh?"  
  
Blink gave him thumbs up and turned around. He grabbed a jug of soda from a near-by table and put it in the center of their table. Jack looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "Tanks Blink." Blink nodded and walked backwards toward his table, watching Bumlet's laugh.  
  
Margaret chuckled. "Such an excited boy!" she told them.  
  
Destiny let out a quick giggle and brought her head up quickly. Jack glanced at her blue eyes. They looked pure and perfect, he thought. Margaret smiled as she saw the connection. "I wonda' if I should go back and do our laundry honey. How about I do that and you stay here with these nice boys?" Destiny gave a quick shake of her head. "Don't worry," Margaret whispered, "they're gentlemen. I can tell already." Destiny stood up when she felt Margaret rise from the booth. "Mista' Kelly, I'll be back for D in about 25 minutes. Can you make sure she is outside?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Oh sure," he told her.  
  
Destiny slumped back down, almost shaking. How can she do this to me? she asked herself. Margaret leaned down and whispered, "You can look at them honey. Kelly liked your eyes." She winked; even knowing that Destiny couldn't see it. She added, in an even lower whisper, "And if he figures it out and he isn't mature about it, then he wasn't right for you." Destiny nodded and gave Margaret a quick hug. "Bye baby. See you in a bit."  
  
Destiny pulled her back down quickly before she left and whispered, "10 minutes."  
  
"OK," Margaret chuckled. And with that said she left.  
  
Jack half-smiled. Destiny felt her heart beating even harder as she picked her head up. Bumlet's smiled when he saw the girl's eyes. "Baby blues," he commented.  
  
She quickly put her head back down. Baby blues? she asked herself. I don't know what blue even is. She felt her cheeks get red. "So how was your day?" she asked the two.  
  
"Well, I sold more papes den I really supposed I would'a," Jack stated.  
  
"You're a newsie?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded and said, "Yeah, I been one for a long time."  
  
"I'm a newsie too," Bumlet's inserted.  
  
Jack felt that he should make Destiny feel more at home in "Tibby's". He didn't want her to feel like she had to look down at the table the whole time and keep her eyes from looking at his own, or Bumlets' for that matter. "So where ya from?" he inquired, propping his feet up on the extra space beside Destiny.  
  
"I'm from a lot of different places. I can't say one specific location though… I was kind of put up for adoption when I was younger."  
  
Jack turned his head as he turned red, angry with himself for asking something that would make her feel even more uncomfortable. "Sorry," he told her.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm glad I have Margaret," she told them. "I was taken to her adoption center in Maine was I was about 3 months old. No one wanted someone… like me… so when she decided to close it down after everyone was put up she kept me. Maybe because she felt she had to. But we've grown close." She picked her head up and smiled. Jack noticed she didn't look at him or Bumlets. Her eyes wandered through the space between their shoulders. He just couldn't help staring at her though. She didn't glance at either one of them but must have felt Jack's eyes. She put her head back down after her smile faded. "So what about you two?" she asked.  
  
Bumlets answered for the both of them, "We live at da lodgin' house, dat way." He pointed towards the window and then shifted his hand to the right.  
  
Destiny's face burned. She hated this. They didn't know yet. She thought she had made it quite clear and obvious. She raised her head and nodded, saying, "Yes, I think I know what you're talking about."  
  
Bumlets shrugged and Jack told Destiny, "It's a lodgin' house fa just us newsies. It's great." He crossed his legs on the cushion of the booth. "Dat's dat dough. We all do basically da same ting each day. We wake up, try'n find some food, get our papes, sell 'em, den come ova' here till lata'. And head back ta bed. And if it's still early, we might sumpin' else wit our extra money."  
  
"Sounds like a good life," Destiny stated. She put her hands up on the table and folded them. Then she put some strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"It's OK," the two guys said at once.  
  
From the booth behind Destiny, Racetrack turned around. "Ay!" he greeted.  
  
Destiny raised her head and listened. "Hello?" she replied.  
  
Racetrack smiled and got up out of his own booth. Then he kicked Jack's feet off beside Destiny and sat next to her. "Da name's Racetrack Higgins," he informed.  
  
"Destiny Wood."  
  
Racetrack looked at her from hair to waist. He realized she wasn't looking him or any of the other guys. "So why are ya hangin' out wit dese bumma's?" he asked her.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Bumma's?" Jack inquired, his shoulders rising.  
  
Racetrack shrugged. "Nah," he said, "I'se just…" His voice trailed off.  
  
Bumlets raised himself up and Jack got out. "I was gonna get myself a readin' book from 'Solomonia & Hart Books'," he stated.  
  
Jack nodded and when Bumlets left the area, he sat back down and told Destiny, "He's a real book worm, dat Bumlets. Weird. Do you read a lot?"  
  
All the wrong things to ask, Destiny thought. She shook her head and said, "But Margaret reads a lot aloud to me."  
  
Racetrack picked himself up. "It was nice meetin' ya," he told her.  
  
She nodded in reply. "Yes, it was nice to meet you too."  
  
He stalked back to the booth behind Destiny again and slumped into it as he began talking. Jack propped his feet back up again. "Dat's Race for ya," he stated.  
  
"Where did he get his name?" Destiny inquired, "It's very… original."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Yeah, it is. We's all got's nicknames but dat one's Race's name stuck. He can't member his real one. He goes ta da Sheepshed Races outta town a lot and gambles on da horses. Dat's how he got's it. Racetrack."  
  
"Interesting," Destiny giggled. She got up. "I think I'll go out and wait for Margaret now," she whispered.  
  
Jack got up also. "I'll wait out der wit you…"  
  
She shook her head. "It's OK. I'm sure she'll be there soon."  
  
Jack nodded and sat back down. "OK. But will I see you again?" She shrugged. "Hopefully?" he inquired.  
  
She cracked a smile. "Of course. I'll be at my corner." And with that said she departed.  
  
7:15 that night, back at Destiny and Margaret's house---  
  
"They still don't know?" Margaret chuckled as she brushed Destiny's hair on the bed again, like they did every night.  
  
Destiny nodded. "I don't believe they even think I'm blind. It's kind of funny." She cracked as smile. "I like being treated normal, without anyone knowing anything," she added.  
  
"Oh honey, they shouldn't treat you any different. If they do then they ain't good enough for nobody." Margaret tugged at Destiny's hair and pulled it up in a bun on top of her head. "You're so pretty," she observed.  
  
Destiny sighed. "You say that but no one else seems to think so." She scrunched her face up.  
  
"Oh baby, people think so! You need to pick your head up more for one thing though." She stood up and pulled the bed covers down. She took Destiny's hand and helped her into bed. "Did Mista' Kelly say anything to you?"  
  
Destiny nodded. "I think he's going to meet me at the corner again."  
  
Margaret stretched a smile. "That's nice," she said.  
  
"I can hear you smiling," Destiny told her with a giggle.  
  
"Nonsense. You get to sleep and you tell me all in detail about tomorrow when it happens." Margaret covered Destiny up and left the room. Destiny's eyes stuck to the ceiling but saw nothing. She wished she could see the dimness that people talk about at night. She wanted to live with color. She wanted more than darkness.  
  
READ ON! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
9:45 the next morning, just outside of the gates of the Distribution Office- --  
  
"Ay Jack, ain't dat da goil from yesta'day?" Racetrack inquired as he peered down the street.  
  
Destiny was heading off, with Margaret as her eyes, to a daycare center she went to every day. Margaret cleaned expensive, luxurious houses and feared that something might happen to Destiny if she were left alone. Destiny loved going to the center but couldn't connect with anyone. They were all at least 10 years younger than her.  
  
Jack squinted and shaded his eyes so he could see further. "Yeah," he began, "dat's her." He started walking in her direction and then stopped and looked down at his arms, which were being used to carry at least 40 papers. He sighed and then looked back up at Destiny, then back at his papers, and kept it up for a few more seconds. "Well," he stated, "I always need da money and I'll see Destiny lata'." He started walking off when he saw them go into the daycare center.  
  
Racetrack made a weird face. "I thought dat da daycare centa' was fa kids?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe she's got a brudda' or sista' der or sumpin'."  
  
"Or maybe a kid," Racetrack suggested.  
  
Jack's shoulders sagged. "Do ya tink dat's why she doesn't really talk ta me?"  
  
Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Come on, I tink she would tell ya if she didn't want ya talkin' ta her."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Read on… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
3 o'clock that afternoon at "the corner"---  
  
Jack quickly sold his papers and headed over to Destiny. "Here I am!" he announced when he reached her.  
  
She picked her head up and smiled. Jack looked in her eyes again. So… dead… he thought to himself. He noticed again that they weren't looking at him. "I feel your eyes," Destiny mumbled as she dropped her head. She sighed and stated, "I guess I've probably made it obvious that I'm blind."  
  
"Oh?" He leaned against the corner pole and watched her.  
  
She nodded. "I figured you'd know by now but…?"  
  
Jack shook his head and realized she wouldn't see his gesture. He felt stupid. It was obvious and he hadn't really thought about it enough. "Uh, no," he said. "I mean, you wouldn't look at me and… I donno… I thought you was ignorin' me or sumpin'…"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Look…"  
  
"I can't." She giggled.  
  
"I mean…" He thought for a moment and went on, "Listen…"  
  
"Now that I can do."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Listen, I ain't gonna treat'cha different, if youse was wonderin'." He kicked at some newspaper pieces that had come up from the street.  
  
Destiny felt awkward. She changed the subject, "Anything interesting in the paper today?"  
  
Jack nodded frantically, as if he had been asked that question many times. "Roosevelt came fa a'nudda' visit. He's plannin' on fixin' up da refuge."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Pulitza's worried. He tinks it's gonna be too nice and everybody will wanna get put in der. What a bumma'. Da bulls only do what he says anyhow." Jack shook his head, as if to throw some memories out.  
  
"I'm sure it will all turn up. I mean, Mr. Pulitzer can't keep you all in his grasp forever," Destiny explained.  
  
"Dat's just it," Jack sighed, "he can. He still got all da power, even after we won dat big strike in 1899. Now it's da 1900's. I guess we're all gonna be in da past fa awhile. We gotta move on, ya know? But Pulitza'…" he shook his head, "he ain't gonna change nuttin'."  
  
"Well, maybe we can transform him. I wonder if we could get him to actually see what's happening around him."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
Destiny bit her lip and thought hard. "I guess we could…"  
  
Racetrack came running out of nowhere and was screaming, "Jack! Da bulls is at da house! Dey's wreckin' da whole place! Dey says dat Pulitza' wants ta see ya!"  
  
"Wow," Destiny began, "just when we were talking about him."  
  
Jack jumped to immediate attention. "Why would he wanna see me?" he inquired.  
  
Racetrack shrugged. "Donno… but I'd keep away fa a bit. You could stay wit Spot maybe…"  
  
"Nah," Jack said, shaking his head. He turned his attention to Destiny again and told her, "Dis is a chance ta talk ta Pulitza'… any ideas come to ya yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just… say anything to get him out and see what the refuge needs. Tell him to look at it and make him see."  
  
Racetrack laughed, "Pulitza'? Seein' anyting? He's crazy!"  
  
Jack shrugged and then nodded. "Yeah, he's right." He sighed deeply, "I guess I should go somewhere's."  
  
"I'll go with you," Destiny told him.  
  
Racetrack glanced at Jack. "I don't tink so," he whispered, "Pulitza' isn't…"  
  
"Hey!" Destiny crossed her arms. "I'm good at debating. I can get him to. Trust me."  
  
Jack shrugged. "What da hell." He grabbed her hand and they walked together to the refuge. Racetrack had run in front of them back to the refuge and tried to get the cops away before Jack and Destiny got there; No luck.  
  
Jack and Destiny reached there. The cops went crazy. One of them grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it back while another got his other arm. A third cop pushed Destiny away. Luckily, Racetrack rose to her aid and caught her. Jack jabbed at the cops, trying to break free from the hustle bustle. "Get da hell off'a me!" he yelled, "I came in peace, don't ya see?"  
  
They loosened their grip a bit. Destiny held onto Racetrack and screamed, "Why does he want to see Jack anyway?"  
  
"That's da Pulitza's problem," one of them stated.  
  
"Take me to Pulitzer's home Racetrack," Destiny whispered.  
  
He gave her a confused look. She explained her blindness after Jack and the cop's left. Racetrack slapped his forehead. "Boy," he said, "I feel stupid."  
  
"I tink I knew," a few people stated.  
  
Racetrack agreed to walk Destiny to Pulitzer's house. When they got there, Racetrack expected to see a clear entrance, but strangely enough, there were butlers and maids scattered all on the outside of Pulitzer's gate, along with guards. "Dis is crazy!" Racetrack grumbled.  
  
"What? What's happening?"  
  
Racetrack took Destiny's arm and they walked up to the house. "Uh, ay," Racetrack greeted a guard, "We's friends'a Jack Kelly's. He's in der wit Mr. P." He started walking past the guard but the man stopped him.  
  
"You can't see him," he stated, "No one does, all except for those he wishes to see." He crossed his eyes and kept his eyes fixed on Racetrack.  
  
"But we've got a way to…"  
  
The guard cut Destiny off, yelling again, "No one sees Mr. Pulitzer!"  
  
Racetrack tugged at Destiny's arm. He whispered, "Let's go."  
  
"But…"  
  
He urged, "Let's GO!"  
  
Destiny sighed and the two walked away. "Well, what's the plan?" Destiny inquired.  
  
"The plan is dat if Jack ain't outta der by tomorrow den we break in and tear Pulitza' apart."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Destiny pulled away from Racetrack and crossed her arms. "That's too long. He could be… dying or something," she pouted.  
  
Racetrack looked over at the gate closing up Pulitza's house. It opened. "Or," Racetrack began, "he could be comin' out right now."  
  
Destiny sighed. "It's not polite to tease the blind…"  
  
"Nah, here he comes. Ay Jack!"  
  
Jack jogged over to the two. "Ay guys."  
  
"Oh." Destiny grinned and then simply asked Jack, "So?"  
  
"So." Jack shrugged. "Pulitza' wants me ta stop whatever it is I'm plannin'. And I don't know what I'm plannin', but I guess I better stop."  
  
"How odd." Destiny shook her head. Her mouth suddenly dropped open. "What time is it?" she inquired.  
  
"Uh…" Racetrack glanced at his pocket watch and finished, "it's about 5." He added, "My how time flies dese days."  
  
Destiny felt around and grabbed Jack's arm. "Walk me home?" she inquired.  
  
Jack grinned and Racetrack scowled, "Gee, I did my best at walkin' youse around."  
  
Jack, Destiny, and Racetrack all departed. "So what are youse doin' tomorrow?" Jack asked.  
  
Destiny bit her lip and thought. "I think Margaret is taking me to fix my hair up. She loves hair," she explained. "She says she likes your hair Jack," she added with a giggle.  
  
When they reached Destiny's house, Jack and Racetrack said goodbye and started back for the lodging house. "Youse was lyin'," Racetrack blurted.  
  
Jack glanced over at him. "I know."  
  
"So what's da deal den?"  
  
"Pulitza' was talkin' about Destiny. He said sumpin' about her bein' in on some big plan. He said dat I need ta stay away from her unless I'm aimin' ta get sought or sumpin'."  
  
Racetrack tilted his head and lit a cigar. "You tink she's been truthful ta us?" He stuck the lit cigar in his mouth.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I tink so. Why wouldn't she be? I mean, what does she want wit Pulitza'?"  
  
  
  
Read on! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
3 o'clock the next afternoon at "the corner"---  
  
"So Destiny, what's da deal?" Jack walked right up to Destiny, without a hello.  
  
Destiny shrugged. "Uh, what do you mean?" She twirled her hair around her finger a little bit. "Oh!" she began, "you mean why am I here? Well, I was supposed to go with Margaret to get my hair done, like I said last night, but I…"  
  
"Nah." Jack shook his head. "I mean, what's da 'plan'?"  
  
"Um… plan? Our plan? To get Pulitzer out here?"  
  
"Nah nah. Da plan you are in on." Jack's voice was full of anger. He and Racetrack had discussed, for quite some time last night, whether Destiny was in on anything. Jack explained that Pulitzer was pretty sure of himself.  
  
Destiny shrugged. "I… I… I just… I don't know… uh… I…" she stuttered.  
  
"You made it clear dat you can't lie. So tell me." Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Pulitza' said ta not hang around you so I'd like ta know why 'fore I start runnin'."  
  
Destiny chuckled. "Well, I guess you have the right to know…" She trailed off and thought for a minute. She wondered whether she should lie, or just come out with it. She decided to tell him the truth, and hope he wouldn't hate her for it. "I'm in a group Jack. Everyone in it is against Pulitzer, including me. His harsh ways have tainted everyone. William Hearst organized a group, the group I'm in. He used me so that it wouldn't seem so obvious; the poor, blind girl. Ya know? We're trying to get him outside of his house, but all has failed. So I…"  
  
"You tried gettin' me in der ta get him out?" Jack stepped back from Destiny. "You used me?"  
  
"Oh no," Destiny whispered, "Everything that has happened has just happened. I didn't order any such arrest of you…"  
  
"But you told me dat if I saw him dat you wanted me ta get him out. Are you all plannin' ta kill him?" he asked her, his voice rising.  
  
"Jack, tone your voice done a bit. If anyone were to know…"  
  
Jack queried, "So your pal Margaret, is she in on it too?"  
  
Destiny nodded. "Sort of."  
  
"So are you plannin' on killin' him?" Jack murmured, taking a step closer again.  
  
"Not me," she replied, lifting her head up slowly. She put her hands on Jack's chest and slowly made her fingers up to his face. She felt his mouth and cheeks, and then gently touched his eyes. "You're still mad," she stated, seeing his expression without eyes.  
  
"Well yeah," Jack told her, trying to soften his expression up. He felt himself churning inside from Destiny's cold, smooth fingers. "You can't jus' kill somebody cause you don't like da way dey tink," Jack stated, pulling himself away from Destiny's trance.  
  
"I agree. But I have to do it. Mr. Hearst is a very powerful man and…" her voice trailed off. She couldn't tell him more.  
  
Jack urged her, "And what?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, he just…" She stood up stiffly and dropped her head down, shifting from one leg to the other.  
  
Jack rubbed his temples briskly. He was feeling nauseated. "Will you jus' tell me why you'd wanna do sumpin' like dis?" he asked her. He took her hand, feeling the cool sensation go through his body again. He shuddered and begged, "Please?"  
  
"He's my Father," Destiny quickly got out, yanking her hand from Jacks loving grip. "My Mother met him once, he left, out popped me. My Mother died, telling me to go live with him. I went, and soon after, I met Margaret. The two fell in love. He didn't want anyone to know that he was in love with a black woman, so we'd both go there and he'd tell people that I was his girl. He told me he'd accept me if I did what he said. Margaret came along just to make sure I got what he wanted done." She sniffled out the last words, "That's the short summary of it Jack."  
  
Jack was speechless. "I… I…" he stumbled, trying to find the right words. He found himself, seeing Destiny twitch slightly as a tear came down her cheek. "You don't need ta be accepted by him, or nobody, just by yaself," he stated.  
  
She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "It's what my Mother wanted. It's what Margaret wants, so she came be with him more."  
  
"But it ain't what you want. You ain't no killa'!" Jack knew. He wrapped his arms around Destiny and she pulled away.  
  
"I have to think," she whispered, "If you see Margaret, tell her I went home." With that said, Destiny headed down the sidewalk and out of sight, leaving a flabbergasted Jack behind.  
  
Read on babe! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Did you read what I wrote at the end of the last chapter?! I added some! Don't miss it! It's IMPORTANT!  
  
This chapter has one swear word in it, so I've rated just this chapter PG13… just as a warning to those of you who don't like, uh, swear words. It just seemed like it had to be put in. Anywho, this should give you something to do. *Grins*. I'm moving soon so I may not be writing for a bit. Read, review, and love! *Kisses*! BTW: It's not long at all, but important.  
  
6 o'clock in an alley---  
  
"Have you got him?" William Hearst had come to New York secretly to talk to Destiny.  
  
Destiny played with her hair. "No."  
  
"We don't have much time left. I'm ready to pull you out."  
  
"I'll get him out." Destiny didn't like that she had to lie to Jack. The real story was worse than the one she had told him. She couldn't tell him. It had to be kept a secret.  
  
"You seem to be getting closer to that boy." William raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who? Jack?" Destiny swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah. Does he know anything?"  
  
"I gave him the backup story. It's all right."  
  
"Do we need to waste him?"  
  
Destiny shook her head quickly. "No. Stay away from him."  
  
"If he finds out…" William brought his finger across his throat slowly. "He's gone."  
  
Destiny nodded, "Got it all." She started to walk out of the alley, ready to go back home, but William took her arm.  
  
He pulled her to him close and kissed her passionately. "Don't fuck this up."  
  
Destiny gasped quietly, pulled away, and ran back home.  
  
I hope you guys caught this… And no, it's not a father-daughter situation anymore, that's nasty. It's kind of a secret affair kind of thing. Just in case some of you were confuzzled. Anyways, love yas! And review!  
  
More to come! 


End file.
